totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czas na Beth!
Nad Bziździszewem wisiały chmury deszczowe. Lało jak z cebra. Po drodze płynął istny potok błota, tak samo po łąkach. Deszcz podmył wszystkie krowie placki, które teraz pływały po powierzchni wody. Przez rwący, błotny potok płynie motorówka. Ktoś z niej wyskakuje i idzie do domku Rarity. Po chwili wychodzi z dużym workiem. Tajemnicza osoba kładzie worek na łódce, sternik uruchamia silnik i odpływa rozbryzgując błoto na tajemniczą postać. Postać tylko uśmiecha się. ??? - Ale będzie sweetaśnie ^_^ ' Muzyka ,,I wana be famoust" Dom Hello Kitty: 120px Pinkie wygląda przez okno i wzdryga się, siada na łóżku obok Kat. Pinkie - Masakryczna ta ulewa... Kat - Nom :< Pinkie - Już jest wpół do siódmej, a Rarity nas nie budzi, dziwne... Kat - Może chce być miła, przecież nas luuubi^^ Pinkie - Może... Ale boje się o moje alter emo ego. Tam będzie mokro. Kat - Naszykuj papai, mówiłaś, że neutralizują twoje... *spojrzała na rozmawiające Vivian i Gisel* wcielenia. Pinkie - No tak :D *wyjęła ze swojej koafiury papaje, po czym szybko ją schowała.* Jestem gotowa. Kat - Hi, hi. W razie W mam u siebie zapasową *wskazała ukradkiem na papaje w jej torebce* ' Vivian siedziała z Gisel na łóżku. Vivian - Jesteśmy już blisko finału. Gisel - Ale pewnie i rozłączenia. A na Pinkie i Kat możemy liczyć maks do finałowej czwórki. Vivian - Przecież masz Ilaja. Gisel - Fakt! Pogadam z nim... językiem miłosnym :> Otworzyła drzwi i zalała ją fala błota. Gisel wróciła. Gisel - Może poczekam aż przestanie padać i trochę przeschnie. Vivian - Dobry pomysł :)'' '''Dom Brudnej Drabiny: 137x137px Cała pozostała trójka chłopaków siedziała w swoim domku obrażona. W przeciwieństwie do czystego, przytulnego domku dziewczyn tutaj było brudno, zamiast żyrandola była jedna, ledwo świecąca żarówka, a na podłodze zamiast dywanów z wełny były dywany z kurzu. W dodatku dach przeciekał. Ilaj - Ej! Będziecie się tak fochać? Roberto z uśmieszkiem leżał i słuchał muzyki przez słuchawki, a Corey siedział odwrócony do Ilaja tyłem z założonymi rękami. Ilaj - Musimy się wsiąść w garść, bo inaczej pokonają nas dziewczyny! Zero odpowiedzi. Ilaj - Nie chcecie sojuszu to nie! Wyszedł głośno tupiąc na deszcz. Roberto zdjął słuchawki. Roberto - Ktoś coś mówił? (powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem) ' Godzina 11:00: 120px137x137px Przestało padać, poziom wody spadł, zostały same kałuże i mnóstwo błota. Rozległ się dźwięk klaksonu. Zawodnicy wybiegli przed domki. Corey - O co chodzi?! Gisel - Też chcemy wiedzieć. Roberto - I gdzie jest Rarity? ??? - Nie ma! Zza pokoju zwierzeń wyszła ów tajemnicza postać. Stała tyłem do kamery. Ilaj - Nie wierzę... Roberto - Przecież to jest... Kat - Beth! Beth - Tak. To ja słodziaki kociaki! Pinkie - Primo: Gdzie jest Rarity?. Drugie primo: Co ty tu robisz? Beth - Rarity ustąpiła mi prowadzenia na odcinek... Retrospekcja: Beth wrzuca śpiącą Rarity do jutowego worka, wynosi z jej domku i pakuje do łodzi.' ''' Corey - Czyli w takim razie to ty poprowadzisz dzisiejsze wyzwanie... Roberto - Piękna panno :> Beth - Nie mów tak, bo się zarumienię. Beth pociła się jak prosie i była cała czerwona. Roberto - Tia... Beth - Ok słodziaki. Czas na wasze dzisiejsze, bardzo Bethowe wyzwanie. Vivian - Zapytam się dla formalności... Jakie? Beth - Zobaczysz ^_* Ale najpierw komunikat parafialny. Gisel - Co znowu? Beth - Teraz następuje... rozwiązanie drużyn! Wszyscy - Co?! Beth - Tak tylko da się zrobić zadanie wedle planu. Kat - A co to będzie za zadanie? Beth - Będziecie musieli zrobić rzeźbę z błota! Ilaj - Jaką rzeźbę? Beth - Chyba kogo rzeźbę ^^ Ilaj - Kogo? Beth - Mnie! Twilight wyskoczyła zza Beth podrzuciła garść konfetti i rushowy balonik. <Świerszcz> Beth - No o. Moje gagatki, bo was wrzucę do mojej siatki. Twilight pokazała trzymaną przez siebie sieć rybacką. Pinkie - Już zaczynamy! Zadanie: Kat i Pinkie: Kat i Pinkie robiły swoje rzeźby obok siebie. Pracowały obok stodoły. Kat - To raczej nie Rarity wymyśliła to zadanie. Pinkie - Yhm. Pewnie zaraz przyjdzie i zrobi niezły raban, a potem... *woda z rury wylała się jej na głowę. Zmieniła się w Emo Pie* Emo Pie - No nieźle. *spojrzała na papaje leżącą na ziemi* Papaja? Kat - Nie pozwolę ci pozbyć się Pinkie z show! *podniosła papaje i rzuciła w Emo Pie* Emo Pie zmieniło się w Pinkie, włosy jej wyschły. Pinkie - Jednak ta rynna to był słaby pomysł, powinnam pod nią nie stać. Kat - Jak długo ja cię pilnuje tak długo żadna twoja osobowość ci nie zagrozi. Pinkie - Dziękuje ^^ Kat - Zacznijmy pracować! Kat zaczęła układać coś z błota. Pinkie - I taka postawa gwarantuje sukcesy! Też zaczęła pracować. Roberto: Roberto z wielkim wyczuciem rzeźbił coś z błota. O dziwo błoto układało się w dość wyraźny kształt nóg... kobiecych, zgrabnych nóg. Roberto - Beth jak to zobaczy to padnie, chyba bardzo uwielbia samą siebie. Z uczuciem wyrzeźbił jakiś detal - prawdopodobnie kolano. Roberto - Cudo... Nagle usłyszał gwizdek. Stanęła obok niego Halina Maćkowska. Roberto - Witam pani podkomendant? Halina zdzieliła go pałą. Halina - Jestem generał Maćkowska! Pokazała order na piersi. Roberto - Szuka pani Rarity? Halina - Pani generał!!! Znowu walnęła go pałką. Halina - I co to za rzeźbienie kobiety w pozycji półleżącej?! Roberto - Pani generał to część wyzwa... Halina - Milcz! Przez brak Rarity zapanował chaos! W związku z tym reszta ekipy swawoli. Roberto pod nosem - Trudno nie zauważyć... Halina - Coś ty powiedział smarkaczu? Roberto - Że ma pani bardzo ładny kuper... O_O Halina - Pedofil! Zboczeniec! I próbuje mi nawijać makaron na uszy! Zdzieliła go pałką w twarz kilka razy tak, że padł na ziemie. Wskoczyła mu na plecy i zaczęła tańczyć kujawiaka. Halina - 3 szybkie, 2 spacerowe... Roberto - Co za babsztyl... Halina - Ucisz się głupia cholero! Podniosła go i walnęła z ,,banieczki" w twarz. Roberto zemdlał. Halina - I tak to się powinno odbywać. Usatysfakcjonowana odeszła. ' Ilaj: Ilaj z stwardniałego błota jakoś wyrzeźbił głowę Beth i dwie dłonie. Reszta co chwila się rozpływała. Ilaj - No nie mogę! Jak to niby zrobić?! Przyszła do niego Choco Babcia. Choco Babcia - Chłoptasiu! Chłoptasiu! Ilaj - Czego?! Choco Babcia - Nie widziałeś mojej owsianki? Ilaj - Nie! Jestem zajęty pracą. Błoto mi się rozlewa. Choco Babcia - Wiem co zrobić, by tak się nie działo. Ilaj - To proszę to zrobić. Choco Babcia śmiało podniosła kieckę i nasikała na błoto, po czym uciekła. Ilaj - Cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?! :O Spojrzał na żółtą ciecz, która wsiąkała w ziemię. Ilaj - Już tego nie ruszę. ' Gisel i Vivian: Gisel i Vivian też pracowały w komitywie. Obserwowały zza krzaków porzeczkowych pracę Ilaja. Gisel - Biedny Ilaj :C Vivian - Spokojnie dziś nie odpadnie. Póki co jeszcze działamy, chyba, razem z Pinkie i Kat. Gisel - A on nie dogaduje się z Coreyem i Roberto. Vivian - I tak mamy przewagę, więc nie denerwuj się... Nagle przyszła do nich Bunia udająca pociąg. Bunia - Oto ekspres Bunia! Zajmujcie miejsca w przedziale i odjeżdżamy! Ciuch, ciuch, ciuch, ciuch, ciuch, ciuch... Odciuchciała z terenu Vivian i Gisel. Gisel - Teraz nam naprzykrza się staruszka. Vivian była zbyt pochłonięta dokładnym rzeźbieniem Beth, by odpowiedzieć. Gisel wzruszyła ramionami i też wzięła się do pracy. Gisel - Ciężka praca popłaca. Vivian nie odpowiedziała, dalej rzeźbiła. Corey: Corey siedział na pieńku i z trudem robił jakąś figurę z błota. Jego praca wyglądała bardziej jak mutant z kilkunastoma mackami. Corey - Kogo ja oszukuję? Przecież nie uda mi się wygrać tego zadania, a ni tym bardziej zabezpieczyć się sojuszem. Spróbował uformować coś z błota, to jednak rozlało mu się w rękach. Corey - Zbyt mokre. Przyszła do niego Twilight. Twilight - Heeeej. Corey - O cześć Twilight. Nie ma Rarity to ty masz wolne. Twilight - To źle :< Corey - Czemu? Twilight usiadła obok niego na kamieniu. Twilight - Bo wiesz... Nie dostaję sera! Wydarła się tak, że Corey spadł z kamienia i upaćkał się w błocie. Corey - Dzięki Twilight. Twilight - Proszę ^^ Mogę ci pomóc w rzeźbieniu. Corey - Może lepiej... *Zobaczył jak Twilight zrobiła kucyka z błota* tak :D Beth przeleciała z mnóstwem balonów zawiązanymi na nadgarstku. Beth - Ekipa nie może pomagać!!! Beth odleciała. Twilight - Jaka szkoda, musisz działać sam. Odeszła zostawiając kucyka. Corey - Ale tego Beth nie widziała. Wziął kucyka i odszedł. Pinkie i Kat: Obie dziewczyny z dłutkami w rękach dorabiały swoim rzeźbą jakieś szczegóły. Pinkie - Tutaj jeszcze dołeczek w brodzie... Kat - A tu ubytek w chrząstce nosowej powstały w wyniku uderzenia w wieku 6 lat w kredens w salonie w domu babci Beth... Pinkie - Wow Kat! Idealnie zapamiętałaś wszystkie niuanse w ciele Beth i jeszcze historię jej życia. Kat - To wszystko było w ładnie ilustrowanej autobiografii Beth. Kupiłam ją po jej zwycięstwie na planie. Pinkie - Szacun, tylko, czy jesteś pewna, że te ,,upiększone" włosy dodadzą nam punktów? Kat spojrzała na ich rzeźby Beth w skali 1:1. Rzeźba Pinkie miała afro, a rzeźba Kat rozwiane, długie loki. Kat - Tak. Beth na pewno to pokocha. Pinkie - Zaraz powinna zacząć sprawdzać... Kat - O wilku mowa. Przyszła Beth w żakieciku i krótkiej spódniczce. Trzymała podkładkę i długopis. Beth - Pokazujcie. Pinkie wskazała na swoją rzeźbę, a Kat na swoją. Beth - Cóż za dbałość o szczegóły. Jest nawet moja lekko krzywa lewa kostka! Pinkie - No. Beth zanotowała coś na kartce. Beth - Idę zobaczyć resztę dzieł sztuki. Za 15 minut bądźcie przed domkami. Kat - Tak jest! Roberto: Roberto wstał z ziemi. Zobaczył zbliżającą się Beth. Na odwal dokończył tułów i głowę. Beth - Cześć! O to ja? Spojrzała na rzeźbę przedstawiającą ją w pozycji półleżącej, tylko, że z dużo zgrabniejszymi nogami. Beth - Nogi fajne, reszta taka... klasyczna. Roberto - Podoba ci się? Beth - Jest lepsza od rzeźb dziewczyn, tyle mogę powiedzieć. Roberto - Których dziewczyn? Beth - Nie mogę powiedzieć więcej. Za 15 minut przed domkami. Beth odeszła. ' Ilaj: Beth przyszła do Ilaja. Zobaczyła brązową kałuże, a w niej jej głowę i rączki. Beth - Czy mnie rozpuściło?! Ilaj - He... to jest rzeźba Beth na melanżu! Głowa Beth rozpadła się. Beth - Słabo Ilaj, słabo. Ilaj - Nie podoba ci się? Beth - Nie. Za 15 minut przed domkami. Beth odeszła. Ilaj - A gdyby nie ta Choco Babcia to bym zrobił więcej. Choco Babcia wyskoczyła z krzaków i znowu nasikała na dzieło Ilaja. Choco Babcia - Co się gapisz?! Dziewicy nie widziałeś?! Ilaj - Dziewicy?! Choco Babcia - A co ty myślałeś? Ilaj - No wie pani... Dostał patelnią między nogi. Zapiszczał i padł na kolana. Choco Babcia odeszła. ' ' Gisel i Vivian: Dziewczyny zrobiły najzwyklejsze w świecie rzeźby Beth, tak jak Kat i Pinkie w skali 1:1 tylko bez żadnych udziwnień. Gisel - I na pewno się jej spodobają? Vivian - Zaraz zobaczymy. Wskazała szpadą na nadchodzącą Beth. Beth - Hej piłkarko i piratko! Vivian - Oceniaj rzeźby. Beth - Ok, ok. Przyjrzała się dwóm rzeźbą. Beth - Tak bez żadnych dodatków? Vivian włożyła swojej ,,Beth rzeźbie" szpadę do ręki, nałożyła kapelusz na głowę i przepaskę wyjętą z kieszeni na oko. Gisel - Ej! Beth - I jest piracka Beth! Cudo! Vivian - Dziękuje. Beth - Za 15 minut rozstrzygnięcie. Bądźcie przed waszymi domkami. Gisel - Ok. Beth odeszła. Vivian zabrała swoje rzeczy. Gisel - Czemu nie podzieliłaś sie ze mną?! Vivian - To jednak walka o milion. Nie można się skupić tylko na przyjaźniach. Gisel - Ale laska, mamy sojusz! Vivian - I nie odpadniesz aż do finału. Gisel założyła ręce. Gisel - Idźmy już na to rozstrzygnięcie. Corey: Beth przyszła do Coreya. Beth - Gdzie moja podobizna, w której budowie nie mogła pomóc ci Twilight? Corey kopniakiem rozwalił mackowego potwora. Beth - Czyli nic nie masz? ' Corey - Beth! Mam to! Pokazał kucyka. Beth - Co to? Corey - To ty w wersji kucykowej. Beth - I na pewno nie zrobiła tego Twilight? Corey - Skąd... Beth zmierzyła go wzrokiem, on się nie poruszył. Beth - Ok :) Chodź, zaraz rozstrzygnięcie. Corey poszedł za Beth. ' Rozstrzygnięcie: Beth zgromadziła zawodników przed ich domkami. Trzymała kartkę z wynikami. Beth - Uwaga dziś wygrywa... Nagle na drodze pojawił się różowy maluch Twilight. Auto prawie wjechało w Beth. Wyskoczyła z niego obszarpana Rarity. Rarity - Co tu się dzieje?! Gisel/Vivian/Ilaj/Corey/Roberto - Co?! Pinkie - No błagam zdziwieni? Rarity złapała Beth za włosy. Rarity - Sezon temu uczestniczka, której eliminacje widziałam, a teraz porwała mnie i próbowała ukraść show! Beth - To było zabawne! Rarity - Halina, Bunia, Choco Babcia, Twilight! Na nią! Wspomniane pomocniczki Rarity wyskoczyły z malucha i zabrały gdzieś Beth. Rarity - I cacy. No. A przynajmniej zadanie było ok? Kat - Beth rozłączyła drużyny i kazała wyrzeźbić siebie w błocie. Rarity - Rozwiązanie sama już zaplanowałam, ale na wyzwanie miałam inny pomysł. Roberto - Jeśli można wiedzieć: jaki? Rarity - Mieliście pójść do Okartofli i wyżebrać jakoś w sumie 100 zł, ale nie będzie już takiej możliwości. Ilaj - Trudno. To kto w takim razie wygrał? Rarity podniosła z ziemi ubłoconą kartkę. Oczywiście nie ręką. Najpierw założyła rękawiczkę i złapała kartkę w pęsetę. Rarity - Czytam... Wygrywa... Roberto! Roberto - Tak! Reszta spojrzała zła na niego. Rarity - Idźcie już głosować. Wywalimy kogoś i pójdziemy odpocząć. Kat - Dobra myśl. Zawodnicy rozeszli się. Domek Hello Kitty dziewczyn: Pinkie stała na środku domku. Pinkie - Ok. Namyślmy się, na kogo dziś głosujemy. Vivian - Wynik prosty Ilaj to chłopak Gisel, a Roberto jest nietykalny. Gisel - Zostaje Corey. Razem z Vivian poszła głosować. Kat - To takie pewne, nie ma wyboru? Pinkie - Uwierz mi, jest. Pinkie wyszła z domu. Kat - Ona coś nabroi, zdecydowanie. Domek Brudnej Drabiny chłopaków: Pinkie wbiła do domku chłopaków, był tam jednak tylko Roberto, który leżał ledwo przytomny na łóżku. Pinkie - Co ci? Roberto - Generał Halina Maćkowska... Pinkie - Liczyłam, że zastanę Coreya :P Roberto - Chcesz żebym głosował na Ilaja? Pinkie - Jak chcesz, ja z tobą sojuszu nie chcę. Odeszła. Roberto - Jeszcze pożałuje wrogości do mnie... Głosowanie: ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Ceremonia: Rarity stała z tacą 6 podkówek. Rarity - I jak humorki po zadaniu z Beth. Pinkie - Jest ok. Rarity - To fajnie. Mam 6 podkówek, a was jest 7. Zatem od razu mówię kto jest bezpieczny: - Ilaj! Ilaj łapie podkówkę. Gisel - Dobrze. Rarity - Dla ciebie Gisel tak, tak samo dla kogoś na kogo głos oddałaś :> Gisel - Tylko nie mów jej. Pinkie, Kat i Vivian spojrzały na Gisel groźnie. Rarity - Gisel zagłosowała na osobę, której teraz rzucę podkówkę. Gisel zjadła swoją czekoladkę. Rarity - Bezpieczna jest... Vivian! Vivian przecina lecącą do niej podkówkę szablą i przykłada ją do szyi Gisel. Vivian - Jak mogłaś?! Gisel - Ty mi nie pomogłaś na zadaniu! Vivian - Super. I ty na mnie zagłosowałaś. Pinkie - A my specjalnie nie głosowałyśmy na Ilaja! Ilaj - Co? Kat - Nie ładnie. Gisel zawstydzona odeszła. Rarity - Co za sensacje. A zapomniałam o podkówce dla nietykalnego Roberto. Roberto - Wreszcie. Zjadł czekoladkę. Rarity - I wreszcie ostatnie 3 osoby. Jedna podkówka dla Kat, a ta ostatnia dla: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Pinkie! Pinkie spokojnie łapie podkówkę prosto do ust. Corey - Czemu ja?! Pinkie - No to powinien być ktoś inny... Kat udaje kaszel - Gisel. Corey - Niestety... Rarity - Żegnaj. Corey wsiadł na krowę i odjechał. Rarity - To koniec tego zwariowanego odcinka! Chcecie więcej szaleństwa? Oglądajcie zatem Totalną porażkę w Bziździszewie! Materiał dodatkowy: Corey dojechał do Okartofli. Tam spotkał Beth. Beth - Oszukałeś mnie z tym kucykiem. Corey - Nie istotne, odpadłem. Beth - Wynagrodzisz mi to... Beth zaciągnęła przerażonego Coreya na siano do stodoły. Ze stodoły słychać krzyki Coreya. Koniec XD Odcinek dedykuje Foreverovi, który zaraził mnie chorobą Bethowatości XD (Chorowałem gdy ten odcinek pisałem, już mi lepiej XD) Czy podobał ci się 11. odcinek TPWB? Tak Średnio Nie Czy jesteś zadowolony/na z eliminacji w 11 odc. TPWB? Tak Nie, mógł zostać dłużej Jak podobał ci się epizod Beth? Super! Beth <3 To było słabe/niepotrzebne Jak ci się podobał materiał dodatkowy? XD XDDDD Beth <3 Beth+Corey=??? Fuj Komentarze i opinie (też te negatywne) Mile widziane :) Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki w Bziździszewie